Our Baby
by singingtree54
Summary: Regina finds out she is pregnant with Graham's baby. She starts to have sessions with Archie. She falls in love with Archie. Will she be able to love again? Will she be able to find her happy ending? How will the curse be broken? Tune in for an awesome evil cricket fic.
1. Chapter 1

_Regina can't believe she killed Graham. She didn't love him but now she was alone in the world. She was lonely. Henry was growing further and further away from her. She hated being so evil but she blames her actions on Snow White destroying her happy ending. If anyone breaks the curse, Regina knew she would have to kill them._

Mill's Mansion

It had been two weeks since Graham's death. Henry knew his mother killed Graham. He was trying to avoid her as much as possible. That was difficult because she has been throwing up for three consecutive days.

"Mom, you need to go to the doctor", said Henry. Regina said, " It is just the flu darling, don't worry". Henry knew his mother was stubborn. "Ok, I will go make an appointment with Dr. Whale and thank you for caring", said Regina. Henry said, "My feelings haven't changed, I still believe you had something to do with Graham's death and I know you are evil". Henry walked out of his mother's room.

_Regina knew Henry was right about her. She should tell him the truth. If she told him the truth then he was run away with Ms. Swan and she may never see him again._

Dr. Whale's Office

_Regina had been waiting in Dr. Whale's office for about an hour and a half. Regina was not a patient person. _

"Thank you for waiting, I am having a very busy day and I haven't had lunch yet", said Dr. Whale. Regina said, "I shouldn't have been waiting all that time. I am your mayor and I should have to come first before all those people out in the waiting room". Dr. Whale said, "They had appointments just like you Regina". Regina said, "Well, next time I come in you will not let me wait. If you do, I will have my friend Sidney Glass start a practice next to your building". Dr. Whale said, "Ok, It will not happen again".

Dr. Whale said, "So can you tell me why you are here?". Regina said, "I believe I have the flu because I can't keep anything down and I am throwing up constantly". Dr. Whale said, "Sounds like you what everyone else has in Storybrooke. To be on the safe side, I am going to have Lucy run some tests". Dr. Whale said that he would call her later that night. Before Regina went home she had to visit Deputy Swan.

Sheriff's Station

_Emma Swan was still morning the loss of her dear beloved friend. She was finally able to trust a guy who she had grown to love. Even though Graham was Regina's sex toy what she would give to make love to that man._

Regina came walking in and grabbed the sheriff's badge. Regina said, "You are not going to be sheriff. I have the right to appoint a sheriff and you are not going to be it because you started dating my ex." Emma said, "We weren't even dating at the time when Graham had his heart attack". Regina rolled her eyes saying, "You need to leave this town before it is too late". Emma said, "Graham would have want me to do the job and I am staying around because my son needs me". Regina said, "You do not deserve Henry's love". Emma said, " At least he loves me and that is more I can say about your relationship".

_Regina had tears in her eyes. She put the badge in Emma's hand._

Regina said, "You can be sheriff, but know this… you must tell me everything that you do". Emma said, "And if I don't?". Regina said, " I will destroy you if it is the last thing I do".

_Regina actually will know everything that happens at the police station because she put a bug behind the badge. _

Mills Mansion

Regina said, " Henry, why didn't you clean your room tonight?" Henry said, "I forgot". Regina said, "Hun, I am going to have to ground you". Regina noticed the book under the sofa. Regina picked up the book and put it in her chest". She locked the chest. Henry said, "Mom, I will clean my room but can I have my book back?" Regina said, "you will never get your stupid book back. You need to focus on reality". Henry said, "I hate you". He ran up the steps. Regina was about to talk to Henry in his room when the phone rang .

Regina saw on the caller id that it was Dr. Whale's office. Dr. Whale said, "Regina, I have good news". Regina said, "What is it?" Dr. Whale said, "You don't have the flu but… I found out you are 5 weeks pregnant". Regina dropped the phone. She couldn't believe her ears. Regina thought back from the last time her and Graham made love and she remembered that they didn't use protection.

Regina said, " I am sorry.. I am just in shock". Dr. Whale said, "So what poor fella is the father? Regina said, "That is none of your business and if anyone finds out about this I will destroy you".

_Dr. Whale hung up the phone. He thought people are going to find out about the mayor being pregnant soon enough. He wondered who the father was._

Regina dialed up a number that she dialed often. Archie was getting ready to take Pongo for a walk when the phone rang. He saw it was Regina Mills. Archie always had a crush on the mayor and he thought she was beautiful.

Regina said, "Archie, I need to talk to you right away". Archie said, "Ok, I will come over". Regina said, " I can't talk to you here.. can I come over to your office right now?" Archie couldn't say no to Regina.

_Regina had to confide in someone about her pregnancy. Regina decided to call Granny to watch Henry since the restaurant is closed on Monday nights. As soon as Granny got to her house, Regina ran out of the house and sped to Archie's office._

_What do you think so far? I hope you regal crickets enjoy this! _


	2. Chapter 2

_Archie had wondered what Regina Mills wanted to talk to him about. He figured it had something to do with Henry. _

"I am sorry to bother you Doctor Hopper but I needed to talk to someone", Regina opened the door and ran quickly to the sofa.

"This is what I do, no need to apologize", Archie closed the door before sitting down in his chair.

"Dr. Hopper, I have done terrible things" Regina had tears in her eyes.

"Regina, you are not a bad person" He decided to be honest with her. "Well, Sometimes you are bossy".

"Thanks for being honest Archie", Regina said sarcastically.

"I have taken away happy endings from people", Regina said grabbing a tissue.

"I doubt that" said Archie. Archie couldn't believe what he was hearing. He knew she was exaggerating.

"I am going to switch topics then" Regina said suddenly. "Would it be alright if I have sessions with you after you met with Henry on Wednesdays and Fridays?

"You know I can't say no to you", Archie said with a silly smile on his face.

"I'm pregnant and I don't know if I want to keep the baby", Regina said very fast.

Archie felt sadness overcome him. He knew that he would never have his happy ending with Regina. He was happy for her even though deep down he wanted to cry.

"You look like someone killed your dog", Regina got up and started to leave.

"Don't go", Archie sat down beside her on the sofa. "This is excellent news".

Regina touched his arm. "You really think so?".

Archie took her hand into his. "Yes, You are and will be a great mother". Archie put his hands on her stomach. "You deserve a happy ending and I think a baby is the answer to your prayers".

_Regina started to cry and ran out of the room. Regina started up her car. She realized that all men were pigs except for Archie. Archie was sweet and understanding._

_Archie was wondering what he said wrong that would make Regina run out of the room. He figured time would tell. He was correct. _


	3. Chapter 3

Regina hated it was Wednesday already. It was time for her to go meet Henry at Granny's before they went over to Dr. Hopper's.

Regina walked in the restaurant to find Henry at a table. "Hi, darling.. How was school?" Regina said placing a kiss on Henry's check".

Henry wiped it off. "Yuck, Mom I am ten years old don't treat me like I am three".

"You will always be my little boy", Regina said crying.

Henry never saw his mother cry before. He felt sorry for her.

"I am going to start to see Archie after your sessions so we won't be getting home until late" Regina looked at her son's reaction. He looked shocked. "Is your homework done?"

"Yes". Henry was happy. "Is Archie helping you to change?" Henry said excitedly.

"No, I don't have to change", Regina said.

"You are evil and I want you to be good", Henry said taking his mother's hand. Regina pulled away.

"I am a good person and I don't have to change". Regina changed the subject. "Get your bag we are leaving".

_Henry's session took only a half hour. Regina gave Henry her IPad to play on until she was through with her session. _

Regina handed Archie a takeout dinner from Granny's. "I knew you didn't get a chance to eat so I brought you something".

"Thanks, Regina". Archie was about to go to his chair when Regina stopped him.

"Would you mind if you sat by me?" Regina said.

"Not a problem", Archie said.

"I don't know what to say," Regina looked at Archie with puppy eyes. "Will you help me?"

Archie told Regina that he would ask questions and all she had to do was respond.

"Did you tell the father about the baby?" Archie was curious to find out.

"No, I did not". She wanted to change topics. "Next question".

"You need to tell him Regina". Archie thought carefully about the words that he wanted to say. "Even if you are not in a relationship with the baby's father, he has a right to know". Regina looked at him with sad eyes. "You made this baby out of love".

Regina started crying. She found that her arms were wrapped around Archie.

"I am here… let it out", Archie said.

"My baby wasn't made out of love" Regina said wiping her eyes on Archie's shirt. "I never loved my baby's father". "The reason I made love to him every week was because I was horny".

_Archie was shocked hearing those words coming out of her month. He wanted to say "TMI" but she needed to get it all out. _

Archie started to stroke her hair. He also gave her a tissue. An awkward silence feel over the room.

"I have one more thing to confess", Regina said blowing her nose. "The father of my baby is dead".

Archie knew the father was Graham. At first he thought that he was a lucky bastard to have slept with Regina.

"Also, I killed Graham". Regina felt so good that was off her chest.

"I think we need to meet every day Regina during this time". Archie started to pour himself a drink. He knew it was going to be a long night.


	4. Chapter 4

"You couldn't have killed Graham", Archie said taking a sip of his wine.

"I did Archie, please don't make me say it again", Regina said while grabbing a tissue from the table and started walking around the room.

"Graham died of a heart attack", the doctor said he had heart problems his whole life.

"Why did you do it?" Archie walked to Regina and grabbed her hand.

"I am surprised you are touching my hand", Regina realized how caring Archie was towards her, "Graham was going to take away my happy ending".

"How was he going to do that?", Archie let go of Regina's hand and ran his hands through his hair because he was nervous.

"He was going to tell the people of Storybrooke the truth about me", Regina started to play with her ring.

"He was going to tell people the truth about me being the Evil Queen and so I crushed his heart", Regina sat down.

"That is the biggest load of crap I have ever heard", Archie said laughing. "This is a joke, isn't it?"

"This is no joke and if you are not going to believe that I am the Evil Queen and that I created the curse just like Henry said then we have no more to discuss", Regina walked towards the door.

Archie ran to the door before she could escape. "I am so happy that you want me to help you but you need to be honest Regina", Archie said.

"Goodbye, Dr. Hopper" Regina left.

Archie shouted, "Come back Regina! I can still help you ".

"I doubt it", Regina said as she placed her hand on her belly.

Archie grabbed his phone. "Henry, could you bring your book to school tomorrow?"

"Yes, but why?" Henry couldn't understand why Archie had a sudden interest in his book.

"I am going to read your book to a new client", Archie said.

"Ok, I will see you during recess", Henry said.

"See you then", Archie hung up the phone. Archie needed to get to the bottom of what Regina Mills told him. "Is she telling the truth?" Archie said to himself.

_Why did he care so much? It was because he loved her._


	5. Chapter 5

_Henry was so excited to give Archie his book. Maybe someone knew about the curse as well. When the bell rang he almost forgot to take the book out to recess with him. _

Archie was sitting against a tree waiting for him. "Here is the book but please guard it with your life", Henry sat down next to Archie and gave him the book.

"Can you tell me if someone else believes the curse is real?" Henry said curiously.

"It is complicated", Archie decided to change the topic. "How is your mother doing?"

"When she came home she paid Ruby and locked her door", Henry wondered why Archie was asking him a question about his mother. "Why was my mother so long with you last night? If I didn't walk to Granny's and Ruby gave me a ride home I probably would be miserable today due to the lack of sleep".

"Well, the first session is always the longest. I have to get to know my clients. I believe yours lasted an hour and a half", Archie said nervously playing with his glasses.

"Archie, you know that I threw up in your office during my first session and I only met with you for ten minutes", Henry couldn't believe Archie was lying.

Archie quickly got up, "I forgot about that, I will talk to you soon". Archie decided to head to his office to read the book privately.

_Henry knew something was up with Archie and he decided to let Emma know about it. He was going to get to the bottom of this. _

_Archie flipped to the first page with the Evil Queen on it. If anyone caught him reading a children's book they would think he was crazy. The picture resembled Regina. The women in the picture had the same facial features, the same amazing body, the same color of hair and the women had the same ring on that Regina had on. Archie screamed. He started to panic. He needed to see Dr. Whale to make sure he had proof that the town of Storybrooke was cursed._

Archie walked down to the creek. He found Dr. Whale fishing.

"You are lucky it is my day off, Dr. Hopper", Dr. Whale threw in his line. "Do sit down, my nurse told me you were coming to see me".

"I brought you a present, Happy belated Birthday" Archie handed him a bottle of wine.

"This is nice of you, why are you doing this?" Archie poured him a glass of wine.

"I have a patient that I am concerned about and I need your help", Archie said while throwing rocks into the water.

"I won't do anything for you Hopper if you scare my fish away", Dr. Whale said.

"Who is this patient?" Dr. Whale said reeling in his line.

"I wish I could say but I can't because I could be sued", Dr. Hopper said.

"This is the best wine I have ever had, can I have some more?" Dr. Whale said giving his glass to Archie.

"Sure, I am so glad you enjoy it. Rumor has it that you use to go to AAA", Archie said boldly.

"You are right", Dr. Whale said gulping down his second glass.

Six glasses later, Dr. Whale was drunk. Archie's plan had worked so far.

"Can you tell me Whale where you keep the mausoleum keys?" Archie said happily.

"Sure, buddy old friend old buddy, I keep them in my tackle box" Dr. Whale said laughing.

"Well can I see them?" Archie said.

Trying to get up, Dr. Whale said, "I haven't felt this good in years but I feel very dizzy when I have to walk ".

"Don't worry, I will get them", Archie said. "What drawer are they in?"

"They are in first drawer", Dr. Whale said.

Archie bend down. All of a sudden, Archie was pushed into the water. Dr. Whale had pushed him into the water."

Dr. Whale was laughing, "You were dirty so that is why I pushed you in".

"I had a feeling it was going to be a long day", Archie said grabbing the keys. "Come with me".

"I may need to put my arms around you because I am dizzy", Dr. Whale said.

"Ok", Archie said and he was glad that the car was parked close by.

It took Archie about twenty minutes to get Dr. Whale into the car. "What key will open Graham's mausoleum?"

"Dr. Hopper, that is simple it is the picture with the heart on it", said Dr. Whale.

Archie thought it was ironic that Graham's key had a picture of a heart. Regina told him that she ripped out Graham's heart. Archie was starting to believe more and more of Regina's story. He still needed proof.

All of a sudden, Archie saw the sheriff's car behind him. He couldn't believe he was speeding. He was going crazy.

Henry was with Emma and they both stepped out of the car. In order for Archie to quiet Dr. Whale, he had to punch him in order to knock him out.

"What is your rush, Dr. Hopper?" Emma noticed Dr. Whale in the passenger seat. "What is Whale doing with you? Is he ok?"

"We are coming back from fishing and he is sleeping", Archie hated to lie.

"You fish?" Emma said noticing the mausoleum keys.

"We fish every Thursday", Archie said.

"I can tell when a person is lying and you are not lying", Emma said. "I am still writing you a ticket because you were doing 50 in a 25 zone."

"I will see you tomorrow for our appointment", Henry said when Emma was giving him the ticket.

Archie continued on the road. Emma looked at Henry. "He was lying because there was no fishing equipment in the car and he is going to Graham's mausoleum".

"Dr. Hopper wanted my book to read to a client. I wonder if he was reading it himself."

"Kid, we are going to have to go to the cemetery", Emma said turning on the bug.

_Regina cancelled her appointments for the rest of the day. What was Archie doing with Dr. Whale in the car? Why was Archie going to Graham's mausoleum? Was Archie going to have to tell Emma the truth about her killing Graham? Regina was happy that she had a bug on the back of Emma's badge. All she could do was sit back and wait. _


	6. Chapter 6

_Archie was able to open Graham's mausoleum. Archie left Dr. Whale in the car. He would have to wake him up soon. Archie hoped that he wasn't still drunk. Archie filled up a bucket of water and threw it on Dr. Whale._

"Hey, why did you do that for?" Dr. Whale said angrily. "I couldn't wake you up", Archie said closing Dr. Whale's car door.

"I remember you punching me, why did I do to deserve that?" Dr. Whale asked curiously.

"You were drunk and I needed you to be quiet because I was stopped by Ms. Swan because I was speeding", Archie started towards the mausoleum.

"Why are we here?" Dr. Whale said impatiently. "I want to go back to fishing".

"You are here because I need you do me a favor", Archie said getting out a knife.

"No way, I already did you a favor by giving you my mausoleum keys." Whale started to leave. "What are you going to do with that knife?"

"If you don't do it, then I am going to cut open Graham's chest to see if he has a heart", Archie said.

"Are you mad? Of Course he has a heart" Dr. Whale said laughing. "He died of a heart attack".

"A patient of mine told me that Graham didn't have a heart", Archie said.

"I do not want any part in it and you will not be using a knife on a dead corpse", Dr. Whale said. "If you do, I will have to call Ms. Swan".

"You would be the first person to discover a man who doesn't have a heart who died of heart attack symptoms", Archie was trying to persuade Dr. Whale to join him.

"I would be famous and I could leave this town", Dr. Whale shook Archie's hand. "This is between us"

_Emma was listening to every word that the men were saying. Henry was in the car listening to his iPod because she didn't want to risk his life in case she would have to arrest Archie or Whale. She couldn't believe that Archie thought Graham didn't have a heart. She was going to stay outside until she would find out what they would discover. What if Graham didn't have a heart? Emma thought._

_Regina could only hear music playing. She realized that Emma must have left her badge in the car. Regina would have to go down to the cemetery herself to see what was going on._

Dr. Whale brought his medical bag wherever he went. He founded everything that he would need. Archie was able to upon the coffin by himself.

Dr. Whale began to cut Graham open. To his surprise, Graham didn't have a heart.

"This is impossible. This is beyond science. I can't explain the reason behind this finding", Whale said cleaning his knife.

"She was right. I should have believed her. How could she do something like this?" Archie started to cry.

"What I don't understand is that Graham died of heart attack symptoms", Dr. Whale was about to stitch Graham shut.

"I want to see if what you say is true", Emma Swan appeared from nowhere.

"I don't know what you are talking about, Ms. Swan", Archie said motioning for Dr. Whale to stitch Graham up.

"I was listening the whole time. Please let me see this. Graham was my true love." Emma went over to the body and saw with her own eyes.

"My love, how could this have happened? " Emma said crying. "Who did this to Graham, Archie?" "You mentioned a she?"

"I killed Graham", Regina said. "I didn't want to but he was going to expose my secret that the curse is real".

"Bitch, you are going to die for what you did", Emma pointed her gun towards Regina.

" No! Emma she is changing", Archie said running in front of Regina.

"She deserves to pay, now get out of the way!" Emma said.

"You are not going to kill Regina! She is with child", Archie said.

"Even more reason to kill her", Emma said and fired a shot.

Emma shot Archie in the foot. Archie fell on to the floor. Regina was holding him.

"I am so sorry, Archie!" Emma said.

"Call the hospital, I am going to take Archie's car and I will meet you there", Dr. Whale said.

Emma left to get her cell phone.

"I am so sorry, Archie", Regina started to touch his hair.

"I am so sorry that I didn't believe you", Archie wiped her tears that were coming down her face.

"You have nothing to apologize for" Regina said wrapping her scarf around Archie's foot.

"After this is all through, I know I can make you become a better person", Archie said.

"I will try", Regina said.

"Ouch, this hurts so much", Archie said.

"What can I do?" Regina said.

"Hold me", Archie said.

Regina had a strange feeling wash over her. She hadn't felt that feeling since she was in love with Daniel.

"You smell so good", Archie said.

Regina started to blush.

"I love you, Regina Mills", Archie said and he then fainted.

_The ambulance came. David Nolan put handcuffs on both Emma and Regina. Regina wasn't able to process what Archie had said until later that night. _


	7. Chapter 7

Jail Cell 

Regina and Emma were just staring at each other for the majority of the day. Both of them wanted to speak but they were afraid to.

Finally, in a soft cry Regina said, "I am sorry for killing Graham. I am trying to change and I want to be friends someday".

Emma sighed, "Why did you kill him?"

Regina handed Emma a tissue and said, "I was jealous of your relationship with him. I always wanted to be loved. I should have let you have your happy ending".

Emma was shocked that Regina Mills was opening up to her. "You really are trying to change….it will take me time to forgive you but I hope one day we will be friends and not enemies".

Regina said rubbing her belly, "Archie was bringing out the best in me… I sure hope that he is ok because I don't want to lose him".

Emma started singing "You have a crush on Archie. Regina and Archie sitting in a tree…"

Regina interrupted her and said, "Stop that song or I will have to come over there and punch you".

Both women laughed and were interrupted when David Nolan came into the room wanting to question both of them.

Hospital 

Dr. Whale came in with his chart into Archie's room. "It looks like you will be up and at it in no time… of course you will have to use crutches to move around".

"I owe you", Archie said smiling.

"Are you going to tell the police about Regina killing Graham?" said Dr. Whale.

"No, I am not… how about you?", Archie said frighten of the response.

"No, I wouldn't want her child to grow up knowing that their mother is a murderer", Whale said taking Archie's blood pressure.

"Can I receive physical therapy today because I can't wait to get out of this hospital", Archie said.

"Why the rush?" said Dr. Whale. "Your blood pressure is excellent".

"I have two ladies to get out of jail", said Archie with a smile on his face.

Jail Cell

Emma passed the rest of her sandwich to Regina. "This is for the baby.. if you weren't pregnant I would be eating it myself".

Regina said, "Thank you".

Emma said after drinking her milk, "I didn't tell David about you killing Graham".

"Why?" Regina said curiously.

"I didn't want you to end up like I did. I would have kept Henry if I wasn't in jail. Jail is no place for a baby".

"I will repay you Emma Swan", Regina said with a smile on her face.

"It looks like I will have to do community service for three years every weekend. This sucks big time", Emma said in an angry tone.

Regina said, "It looks like I am going to be out tomorrow. David was the one who thought I shot Archie and that is why he arrested me.. I am sure Archie will drop the charges against you and you will be out soon".

Emma said in a worried tone, "I hope so".

Emma was thinking about their previous conversation earlier that day. Emma asked, "You said earlier that the curse is real."

Regina stopped eating, "It is."

Emma said, "Give me a break.. now I can see you are lying.. you can't change".

Regina said, "When Graham kissed you he got his memories back from his previous life and I was afraid he would tell everyone that I was the Evil Queen".

Emma started screaming, "That is the biggest load of shit I ever heard of… I am finished talking".

Regina said, "We have to be civil at least for Henry's sake".

Emma gave her a dirty look, "Speaking of our son… you will never see him again".

Regina said crying, "You cannot take my son away from me".

Emma said getting a pillow, "You are a bad influence on him and you need to change for your baby".

Regina started to rub her belly, "I know this is killing you to see that I am caring Graham's baby".

Emma said, "Life isn't anything compared to fairy tales". "Goodnight Regina".

Regina wondered if Archie meant what he said today. Truth be told she always found Dr. Hopper to be handsome. She just wished she could share her pregnancy with someone. She just wished that she wasn't alone in the world".


	8. Chapter 8

David started to unlock the jail cell.

"What are you doing?" Emma asked curiously.

"Well, Archie dropped the charges but if it were up to me.." Emma interrupted David by saying, "save it".

Regina was glad that she was free. She was very tired and wanted to rest.

The women met Archie outside. Regina ran over and hugged him. "It is so good to see you", said Regina with tears in her eyes.

"Easy, Regina! The man just recently had surgery", Emma said with a smile on her face.

Regina wanted to punch Emma in the face. She remembered that she was trying to change and instead she gave Emma a nasty look.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hurt you did I?", Regina said.

"Not at all, you could never hurt me", Archie said feeling embarrassed that those words came out of his mouth.

Regina decided to change topics. "Emma, I think it would be best if Henry's stays with you and Mary Margaret for a little while? I need to make some changes in my life", Regina said.

"That would be great!", Emma said like she was a little kid herself.

Regina put her hand on her stomach. "I am going to wait awhile to tell Henry about the baby".

Archie looked at Regina and said, "I think that is best".

"I wish you could believe me when I tell you that the curse is real", Regina said towards Emma.

"It's true, Emma. If you just look at Henry's book", Archie said.

Emma started to walk away, "Enough! I am not listening to anymore lies! Drop Henry off tonight!".

"Archie, how about you stay at my place until your foot is better? I know it will be very hard for you to walk up your apartment stairs and to get groceries", Regina said.

"That would be wonderful. Wouldn't Henry suspect something?" Archie said.

"No, he doesn't think like that. He won't be around anyways.", Regina said. " How about we make a deal as long as you're staying at my house, sessions for Henry and I will be free of charge until you get back on your feet?" Regina said putting out her hand.

Archie grabbed her hand and kissed it and said, "It would be a pleasure". This made Regina blush.

After Regina went to Archie's apartment to pack clothes for him they headed to the Mills Mansion. Regina felt embarrassed packing Archie's silk boxers.

Regina dropped the bag on her couch and said, "I am going to take a shower. Make yourself at home"

Archie had never been at the mansion before. It was a beautiful house. He looked at all of the pictures of Henry and Regina".

Fifteen minutes later, Regina came down in a robe. They both sat on the couch and started to watch TV.

Regina said softly, "What do you think of me now? I told you I murdered Graham and that the curse is real."

Archie took her hand and said, " I am going to turn you into a great person and not an evil person. We will make people believe in the curse".

Regina smiled at him, "You are very sweet. What if I told you that I could bring Graham back from the dead? We would need Dr. Whale to help us. I owe Emma. I want her to have a happy ending".

Archie said, "That sounds great. How about we wait a few days so that we can rest?" Archie put her hair behind her ear and said, were we friends before the curse was enacted?"

Regina said blushing, "No, I wish that we were".

Archie said smiling, " I am glad you enacted the curse because I would have missed out on a great friendship". Archie started to lay by her on the couch.

Regina put in a movie, Archie fell asleep during the first ten minutes. Regina said, "Sweet dreams, my friend and kissed his check".

Regina thought that she would wait a few days before she asked Archie what he said before he fainted. Could she love again? Could she have another love beside Daniel?


End file.
